


关于地下室里那套情趣战衣

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *作为唯一抱过小虫的Mark战甲，我实在是太心水阿爸的那套Mark85了.*前期电话远程监控，后期战甲play，晚期... 结尾战甲跟Tony的前后夹击.*算是一种另类3P？阿爸全场远程用意识操控着战甲行动，最后亲自上阵搞一波虫.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	关于地下室里那套情趣战衣

**Author's Note:**

> 自摸Play＋战甲自慰＋铁搞虫.

距离上一次在泰坦星上历经过的世纪大战，Tony为了能够研制成柔韧度跟抗打击能力更加强大的战甲，不得不亲身远赴瓦卡达一趟。  
愈来愈久的日子逐渐流逝，即使每天都有煲电话粥的男孩还是觉得有些难耐。  
毕竟尤其是在半夜的时候极度容易发作。男孩盯着胯间肿胀起来的一个小鼓包独自犯愁起来。经过几番挣扎过后，Peter还是拨通了那个熟悉的号码。  
电话在响起的第三声后被接通，Tony带着些疲惫的声线由此传来：“你现在本应该乖乖的躺在床上去睡觉，Mr.Parker。”  
“Sorry.. Sir。我打扰到您了吗？”男孩的第一反应先是为此感到抱歉，但是望着胯间隆起的小帐篷还是将声音转换了另一种音调：“我只是.. 有一点想您了。”  
“My boy.. 你这是在像我奢求一种‘疏导’吗？”Tony在电话那头轻捏着自己的太阳穴，起身踱步到了另一个较为安静的环境中。  
“...”男孩这一方并未回应些什么，而是由嘴里发出了一些极为甜腻的声音。那样子像是活生生被人欺负了一样，Peter像是遭受了数不尽的委屈。  
“Underoos... 让Daddy猜猜，你现在是不是正没穿裤子躺在床上？”Tony低沉性感地声音传进了听筒里，男孩将它搁置在肩膀上面，身上也涌上一股莫名的燥热。  
Peter想要用手指握住自己的分身，有一些细小地呻吟声不断从他的喉咙间往外渗透出来。“To... Tony，我需要您，帮我... Please。”  
“它涨的我好疼... 我快要，哈——”男孩说话间将手掌套弄在了上面，一下一下地撸动着那里。  
“乖宝宝，没有Daddy的允许，不许提前触碰那个位置。”男人在电话的另一方严令作为警告，“如果你还想要Daddy继续帮你缓解出来，现在最好听话，Pete。”  
"可是.. ”Peter的声音沾染上了一些哭腔，碍于男人的威严还是乖乖照做了。手指有些不安分地想要往后穴里探去，却在此时被男人的声音给彻底打断。  
“想象着我此时就在你身边的样子.. Boy。平时以往我是怎么对你的，Honey？继续照做.. 如果觉得难受可以喊出声音来。”年长的恋人在电话里面揉着声音引导着，属于他的男孩也在遵循着指导方法照做起来。  
Peter慢慢地挺起了自己的胸脯，又把听筒放置在距离他最近的地方半跪在了床上。只套着一件白色宽松衬衫的他将下摆的衣角卷好，不断上撩着。男孩将手指默默地探进了衬衣里，温热的手指触及在了裸露着的皮肤上，男孩的指尖追寻着自己胸口上的小颗粒。  
“Tony... 我.. 我...”未说的话就这样被男孩给吞入了进去，而Tony也深知他也已经做好准备了。  
“现在将手指转动起来，不断揉弄着那里。”  
这还是男人初次远程教着男孩该如何‘自摸’，Peter手里的动作虽是停顿了一秒却还是继续照做了。稚嫩的指尖在男孩的胸口上面游走着，Peter怎么也不会料想到，居然有揉捏自己胸口的一天。洁白的指腹逐渐像着敏感地位靠去，Peter在犹豫中还是抓向了那里。  
“啊—— Tony.. 我捏住... 它..”  
“就像这样，继续吧，Pete。继续捏住它，像我平时对着你做的那样，直到它红肿酸胀为止。”  
男孩没有选择回复，而是下意识地点了点头。在Tony面前地他总是这样乖巧，好在之前男人用来调教他的底子都还在，这让Peter及时跟Tony相隔千里也要做好一个“Good boy”。  
被揉搓着的乳头渐渐地涨起来了，从男孩的嘴里也被泄露出了细小的呻吟。Peter跪着的大腿也在逐渐缩紧着，男孩的胸口不断地起伏，他仰着头细喘：“先生.. 我感觉，自己身后方的穴口.. 也...”  
“呼—— 用Peter，再将手指.. 伸进里面，做扩张吗？”男孩的声音仿佛气若游丝，过度敏感的他全身上下都在颤抖着。此时阴茎也在勃起着，前端还甚至有些渗出了水。  
“Tony..？我可以选择继续了吗...”电话那头突然没了声音，男孩有些疑惑地想要将听筒凑近自己的耳朵。有一些琐碎的声音传来，像是皮带被解开。  
Tony看着自己胯间撑起的小帐篷，并没有急着将最后一层底裤褪去。他仍然选择继续引导着他的男孩，“已经察觉到了整个身体的燥热了吗？小彼。”  
面对男人柔声的口吻，此刻喷洒在男孩的耳畔却显得格外致命。一波接着一波得热意朝着他袭来，Peter闭着眼睛回复着：“是.. 是的。先生...”男孩的手指再次尝试性地想要往那吐露出精水的地带探去，却被男人的一声令下给牵扯住。  
“你刚才分明答应过了我什么？Honey。”Tony的声音带着些愠怒，这是男孩每一次违背男人的意愿时，Tony都会摆出一副长者的态度。  
男孩有些委屈地将颤颤巍巍地手指从发硬的柱身那里缓慢移开，奇怪的是，明明对方并不能够从听筒里面察觉到男孩的动向。意识到自己很可能是被此刻远在瓦卡达的Tony监视着，Peter最终还是低下了头沉默着，与以往每一次答复一样。  
“Peter... 不敢。”

“别带着这种沉闷的语气来回应我的话，Sweety。”意识到了刚才口气中的严肃，Tony的语气转变成柔声继续引导：“别老纠结着一个地方不放了，Kid。你的身上可是潜藏着无数的宝藏...”  
“您是说.. 我身后的那个穴口！”Peter有些吃惊地瞪大了双眼，那里可是从没有被男孩亲自开发过呢。  
“我知道你在担心什么，你只需要按照我说的做，小彼。我是不会伤害你的...”既然有Tony担包票了，男孩自是随了男人的意愿。Peter将指尖划过自己的胸口，绕过了肚脐上方并且轻微地打了一个小圈，又擦过自己敏感的小腹，最终绕到了臀部后面。  
手指在那里不断地探寻着，逐渐地开拓进了股缝之间。“快点掰开它，Boy... 我知道你做得到。”男人的声音从听筒里面起着压迫性的疏导作用，Peter半跪着将手掌整个的覆盖在了自己的臀部之上，一只手轻轻地将左面地臀肉往上面抬着，接着手指也在外围边缘寻找着切入口。  
“Tony... Tony..”他有些害怕地叫着男人的名字，后者抚慰性地对着听筒里面呼出了一口气。一小部分微风顺着窗户边口打在了男孩的耳畔，Peter也像是得到了男人的亲吻一样，做了几个深呼吸，最终将一根手指插入进了身体里面。  
“哈啊—— 哈啊——”男孩的全身上下都引起了一阵淫靡的潮红色，他不断地挺着自己的胸口小幅度地喘息着，由屁股再到小腹甚至连大腿根部都颤抖起来。  
“对，就是这样，Good boy.. 你做的很好。”Tony在听筒地另一方进行着安慰，“现在将手指抽插起来，按照三浅一深的频率，在听到下一项指令时不准擅自添入手指。”  
“好.. 好的。呃——”男孩听话地将深陷进自己穴肉里的手指重新拔出了一小指节，并再次深深地捅了进去。尽管男孩的身体在过度敏感地颤抖着，已经窥探进去的手指也被拥挤在一起的穴肉跟温暖的肠液给层层包裹。但是他并不排斥这种感觉，Peter按照Tony下达的指令进行着，很快便适应了一根手指的尺度，而下身也在不断奢求着更多。  
“好了—— 现在放进第二根手指。”  
第二根手指被探入了进来，这次男孩的身体已经逐渐要支撑不住了。Peter浑身留着虚汗，仍是以半跪的姿态将一只手臂撑在了床榻之上。男孩的口里大声地喘着气，尽管这样他也没将后穴的动作停下，陷入两根手指的穴口已经比之前涨开的更大一些了。  
“很好—— 现在可以放进第三根手指了。”  
面对男人下达出的指令，年轻人不敢有违背。等到三根手指连接在一起牢牢地被捅进去时，男孩却像是脱力般的瘫倒在了床上。  
“哈啊—— 哈啊——”穴口部位酥麻地饱胀感令男孩的脚趾都缩了起来，Peter的手指被夹在了自己的的大腿中间，手臂上的皮肤也在摩擦着小腹上的皮肉。面对着电话那头直叫人听了头皮发麻地呻吟声，Tony褪去了最后一层底裤。巨大的性器立刻就弹跳了出来，男人握着自己的分身，跟对面那孩子的节奏频率一样，起初缓慢地抽送着。  
Peter未曾想过，自己居然是在这种状态下进行自慰的。耳朵旁边回响着男人的声音，脑袋里面也全部都是Tony的影子。肠道内的苏爽快感逐渐让他双眼泛白，九浅一深的律动也让男孩的嘴角溢出了少量唾液。  
太舒服了，这实在是太舒服了。男孩不断地在颅内想象着Tony此时正附在自己身上肏射他的模样，大腿又在不断地夹紧，穴口也在进行着回缩。  
“Tony... 我想射—— 让我射——”男孩苦苦地哀求着，电话那头的Tony也在上下地撸动着自己，“再等等，Baby.. 我们一起。你要跟Daddy一起高潮，好不好？”  
“小彼。”  
“呜嗯... 好的... Peter做的到。”男孩咬着自己的下唇瓣，开始了长久的忍耐。然而细碎又克制地声音传达进了男人的耳朵里又是另外一种隐喻，Tony发出了一声低吼，加大了自己手中的力度。巨大的冒着青筋的性器被握在了男人的手里，端口的龙头部分呈现出了青紫的颜色。  
“Tony.. Tony.. 我要，不行了——”随着男孩肠道内的猛然一阵收缩，Peter的颅内出现了一种明亮的白光，一股热浪朝着他席卷而来。滚烫的浊液喷洒在了男孩探入股内的指尖上，而他的前端也在往外喷出了一股白浊。  
高潮过后的男孩眼中有着片刻的失神，他趴在了床铺上面小声的喘着气，享受着高潮之后的余韵。而Tony这边见自家小孩先一步射精了，套弄在自己手中的性器头部也逐渐有了涨大的趋势。  
终于，在男人加紧抽送地同时，Tony的马眼部分也成功地喷洒出了大量的浊液。男人拽过摆放在周围的卷纸将自己擦拭干净后，起身进入了实验室。

Peter这边的电话不知什么时候被挂断了。男孩颤颤巍巍地想要起身将自己清理一番，却在下床的同时背部附上了一阵凉意。  
敏感的身躯几乎是立即就感觉到了一阵不适，男孩在片刻之间就回过了头，发觉背后贴着自己的是一具自己从来没有见过的金红色战甲。  
“Mark... 85。”Peter看着那具战甲，敲了敲它头顶上的面罩。“你也是被Tony新制造出来的机器吗？”  
然而Mark战甲默不作声地将男孩揽在了自己的臂弯里，在男孩的疑惑之际又将他重新抱回了床上。望着这幅战甲的迷之操作，Peter的心里有些发懵，他有些无奈地笑着问道：“这是你们在被研制出来的新模式吗？”  
战甲的凉意紧贴着男孩的背部，让男孩略有不适。正当他疑惑之际，Tony的声音突然自面罩内部传来：“喜欢我送给你的这件新鲜玩具吗？”  
这一声音着实把Peter给吓得不轻，“Tony... 您在里面吗？”男孩怯生生地敲了敲战甲上面的头盔。然而在面罩开启之后，并没有他理想之中期待看到的人脸。那里面竟是空空如也，就好像远在瓦卡达的Tony只是男孩心底地一份念想。  
望着这套新被研制出来的战甲，Peter竟然真的有那么一瞬间以为是男人回来了。好像他就站在面前同自己说这话一样。  
“别总露出这样一幅伤心的表情来，Sweety Boy。”男人的声音穿透着战甲的外壳，最终抵达在了Peter的耳畔。  
“别总想着安慰我了.. Tony，我已经不是小孩子了。”男孩别扭的心理挣脱着战甲的怀抱，运用了一小部分自身的血清想要摆脱这种桎梏。他发现这套战甲的臂弯还是牢牢地护在了男孩的心口，但凡自己使用出多大的力道对方只会以相同的力道与之抗衡。  
之后男孩还是叹了口气，妥协了。“可是您并不在这里，远程操控着这具空壳战甲有什么意义？”  
“别这么心急，Honey。等一会就会给你了。”  
男人在遥远的另一边仔细疏导着，想要安抚男孩慌乱地情绪。怀抱着男孩的战甲动了起来，揽住男孩胸口间的机械手臂缓缓地向上抬起。一只手抵在了男孩的脖颈之上，Peter发觉另一只机械手臂也缓缓地伸进了自己的衬衣下摆。冰凉地机甲触及着皮肤，引起了男孩身上略微地不适。  
Peter在被桎梏的铁甲怀里有些不安分地挣扎着，“Tony... 您要做什么... Tony！”  
“很快你就会知道了，小彼。”男人温柔的语气透过那层机械传来，Peter有些不满于被战甲的控制，他甚至想过要将这幅机甲的手臂给掰碎，从而让自己逃走。  
但是却被战甲先一步地刺探进了命门。Mark85的手指深深地探进了男孩的下体，冰凉的机械外甲牢牢地握住了男孩才刚刚发泄过一波的柱身上。感觉到胯间一凉地Peter瞬间像是软了身子似的，浑身上下地力气都被一扫而空。身体再次渡上了之前的那一股燥热，胸口与脸颊上也被泛出了诡异的红。  
“Tony.. 求您，不要...”刘海被浸湿掉了胡乱地搭在了额前，浑身都在颤抖着下意识地对着男人进行求饶。他有些抗拒着，奈何自己的分身被掌控在了战甲的手里，此时更是动弹不得。  
“不是你半夜打电话来求着我这样做的吗？现在怎么又不愿了？”再没给男孩反驳地机会，战甲率先对着柱身轻轻地撸动了起来。  
“嗯—— 哈... 哈啊...”男孩的阴茎被冰凉的机械手掌给包裹住了，下达了男人指令的战甲木讷地进行着抽送动作。动作配合男孩身体上的律动孰轻孰重，难耐地呻吟声就这样从男孩的嘴角处泄露了出来，此刻Peter的躯体已经被战甲给牢牢地掌控了，令他完全的受制于它。  
“Tony—— 啊... 呜嗯—— 别.. 求您停下...”男孩的眼角溢出了生理泪水，他再祈求着男人回心转意。“别再继续... 欺负我了。”  
“Honey，体会到跟Ironman做爱的那种快感了吗？”  
Peter被战甲抱着翻了一个身，胸口紧紧地贴在了战甲胸前的反应装置上。男孩的手臂从战甲的腋下穿了过去，牢牢地抱住了Mark战甲的背。将自己的小屁股也翘了起来，穴口里面正在往外吐露着肠液。而分身也同时被这具战甲给握在了手里仔细地套弄着，Peter的小屁股上下蹭着那具冰凉的战甲，嘴里还溢出了些许的水渍：“Daddy.. 给我，Daddy——”  
“就要来了，别着急.. My boy。”说话间战甲也将手指塞进了那个正在躁动不安的穴口里面，潮湿地内壁察觉到了异物地入侵正迫不及待地收缩着，企图留住这位外来‘入侵者’。体会到了双重快感的男孩正昂着头大口大口地喘息着，他看着象征着钢铁侠的头盔，用蕴含着泪水与爱意的眼睛亲吻住了战甲上的面具。  
“I love you 3000，Ironman。”  
“这种时候居然在对着我表白，你有想过具体后果吗，Kid？”接收到最新一轮指令的Mark战甲撸动跟插入的速度更加迅猛了，陷进后穴里的手指马上就加入进了第二根、第三根。男孩趴在了战甲的怀里嘴巴里面溢出了较为甜腻地呻吟，有些调皮地回应到：“人们都广为流传地‘小钢铁侠’能够一步到胃... 真的是这样吗，Daddy？”  
“是真是假你不是都已经证实过很多次了，Pete...”男人低沉地嗓音再次朝向他袭来，Peter有些不满地发出了哼哼：“那上次您去海滩上被抓拍到的那张... 为何不穿上内裤？您那里那么大的尺寸被凸显了出来... 我以为全世界就我一个人能够见到呢。”  
“我们小彼这是在争风吃醋？”Tony那电话那边撬动着嘴角，“让我仔细地回忆一下... 啊，居然是我们在海滩上干过一发的那一回？不是你吵着要买果汁喝，我才起身帮你寻找最近地运营餐车的吗？”  
“至于为什么不穿内裤... 是我个人喜欢将私处摆放在靠左一边的方向。”Tony难得在跟远程操控着战甲肏着自家小孩时还能够轻笑出声：“格外补充上一点.. 既然那么多人看见了，也就只有你一个人能够品尝到。”  
“现在能够觉得心理平衡了吗？睡衣宝宝。”  
“都说了不要再叫这个名字了...”被挂在战甲身上的男孩撇力撇嘴，却被战甲精确地寻找到敏感点的他下一秒却大声尖叫出声。  
男孩的下身随着战甲探入的律动而上下摆动着，小屁股也在配合的刺入进股间的手指。Peter昂起了头发出了一声高过一声的呻吟，最终前端和后方的双重快感朝向他袭来，男孩阴茎上的马眼部分再次喷出了一小股浊液，而挺翘着的后穴也被战甲的手指深深的插在了最深地那个位置上面从而打下了一股浓烈的白浊。  
再次抵达了双重高潮地Peter浑身瘫软在了Mark85的怀里，被战甲托着背部小心翼翼地打横抱了起来。这让全身犹如虚脱般的男孩此刻根本无力反抗，抱着Peter的战甲只是稍作停留了片刻，再次起身往房间门外的地带进发着。  
正当男孩以为Tony再想跟他远程操控一波Play时，被抱在怀里离地下室越来越近的他惊觉地发现那里正隐隐约约亮着光。  
而被操控着的战甲正在踱步向着那里靠近着，直到男孩看到了坐在椅子上的人正逐渐地朝向他转身过来时，Peter的脑中才逐渐感觉到了何为一种天翻地覆。  
“Tony...？您是... 什么时候回来的？”男孩的身体肉眼可见地颤抖着，他分明见到了男人头上戴着的那颗操控战甲的头环....  
莫非之前Tony一直在地下室里面一边进行着自慰一边再操控着战甲肏他？那些电话里传过来的嘈杂的声音....  
“觉得舒服吗？小彼。”Tony盯着他的目光流露出充分的占有欲与商人特有的精光，他看着此刻被那副战甲给抱在怀里，并且显得有些不知所云的男孩。  
Peter的颅内飞速地快进着事情的原委，这样说来之前竟然是Tony监控着自己的一举一动... 连之前怎样高潮，前端后端如何高潮的姿势全被男人给看了去... 就连男孩脸部上任何一个高潮来临时的表情都没有漏掉过。  
想到这里，男孩有些虚弱地回复道：“您.. 前面的那些，都已经知道了？”  
这一次Tony没有选择回复，只是带着那个头环亲自地探上前去，在男孩的下身方向屈膝蹲了下来。他摆弄过男孩的阴茎仔细翻看着，又将它可怜地前端攥在了手里轻轻地撸动了两下。已经射过两次精的柱身此时完全地疲软下去了，Tony重新站直了身子，用手握住了男孩的下巴逼迫着Peter直视他。  
“身体还能够承受得住吗？”  
Peter盯着男人下身，明明先前在电话里已经发泄完一波之后，胯间却仍然胀起了一个大股包来。男孩在此抬眼重新注视着他年长的恋人，后穴也有些逐渐地缩拢。  
“可以的... 只要是Tony，我都无法拒绝。”Peter Parker永远也无法拒绝他的男人，他深爱着这个男人。  
“Good boy。”Tony轻微地抬起了男孩的下巴，俯下了身与他的男孩交换了一个湿吻，舌头也探了进去纠缠着Peter的软香小舌。  
男人将隆起的裆口抵在了Peter还在流着穴水的臀肉之上，“Daddy的这里可是装满了子弹。”

碍于小孩的躯体刚刚经历过高潮余韵之后的瘫软，Stark拿出了抽屉里面的润滑液涂抹在了男孩的穴口周围。再次深入两根手指进行了短暂的扩张之后，解开了自己的皮带，紫黑色的龙头就这样在男孩的面前展现了出来。  
Peter想要别过脸去，有些无法直视这样一根巨大的东西究竟该怎样灌入进自己的身体内。  
“和我做爱的时候要专心，Boy。”被男人提醒了这样一句之后，Peter的下巴被战甲给重新掰正了过来。Tony用粗大的性器在男孩的小腹上面摩擦着，伸手抱住了他的臀瓣。Peter能够清晰地感觉到那上面粗壮的柱身跟下端两个囊袋的轮廓，男人那里的炽热的温度仿佛也在带动着他的。  
“想让我立刻就进来吗，Honey？”Tony仍旧像是一位老手那样引导着听话的孩子。  
男孩没有回复，只是坏着心眼地用自己的胯部顶弄了一下那个“小钢铁侠”。这是一种无意间的挑逗，而在男人看来则是一股别样的情趣。Tony操控着战甲将男孩翻过了身，手指掰弄着男孩股间的臀肉，用手指反复研磨着那里的小口。  
Tony握着自己的柱身只是轻微地在穴口周围绕动了几圈之后，托着男孩的臀瓣将阴茎的头部撞了进去。  
“啊—— 好大... 痛... Daddy...”耳边立刻传来了男孩的痛呼，男人只感觉自己的阳具正在被男孩的穴肉给不断地夹紧着，Tony的双手握住了男孩的臀瓣用力地揉弄着，穴口周围的细肉都在被男人做着这股异样的扩张运动。  
“再为我打开一点，孩子。”  
Peter用力地吸着气，直到自己适应了Tony巨大的尺寸，男人才托着男孩的屁股又往里面挺进了一分。直到被完全莫入之时，Peter的腹部被成功顶起了一个小凸起。Tony拉过了男孩的手指搁置在了上面像是在做着确认：“感觉到了吗？Daddy现在到达了你体内的这个位置。”  
男孩的手又些害羞地想要收缩回来，却被身后的男人带动着又往他们连结在一起的交合处窥探了过去，Peter脸简直红成了一颗小柿子，从男人未被吞进一节的柱身道他们交合的穴口，再到男人下身的两个囊袋上面全都被小孩给摸了个遍。  
“体会到了吗？这些可都是只有你才能够独享的东西。”  
Tony没在多说什么，抱着男孩的腰用力地挺动了起来。下身地阳具卖力地肏干起了他的的男孩，男孩的腿部站的酸麻又颤抖，他迫不得已地祈求男人停下，待他在缓一缓。  
战甲就在即刻间将男孩的身躯包裹住了，Peter吃惊地看着镶嵌在自己腿部地Mark类型机甲，这可是在他年少时期才会做着的梦。  
钢铁侠看着这一身的杰作甚是满意，抱着自家小孩的腰再次挺动了起来。粗长直径的龟头牢牢地戳在了Peter肠道内最新拢起的一小块敏感点上，两颗囊袋也小幅度地拍打在了男孩的臀部之上。男孩的呜咽声音全部被身后男人伸进去的手指给掠夺了过去，只留下了细小的呻吟。  
“Tony.. 我要... 高潮了。”Peter的小屁股像是跟那粗长的性器连结在一起了一样，九浅一深地频率也让不断晃动着自己臀部地男孩酥爽的尖叫着，一声高过了一声。Mark85牢牢地套在了男孩的腿部与腰部，甚至还有一小部分护住了男孩的胸口。Peter只感觉全身在被这套战甲给包裹着，身后还在承受着男人身上传来的满满爱意。  
不知不觉地在一波接着一波地快感来袭之后，随着Tony在穴口之内一阵猛烈地挺动，Peter尖叫着释放了出来，肠壁之内也浇灌了一小部分肠液，喷在了男人还硬挺着的柱身上。  
Tony抱着男孩低吼了一声，快速地抽送了两下，挺进了男孩身体之内的最深处，将子弹悉数缴械在了男孩的肚子里面。  
已经经历过三次性高潮的Peter再也承受不住地晕了过去，战甲像是有意识地全部出动，将男孩牢牢地罩在了里面，启动着最后一层的保护措施。  
“Friday，仔细检查一下Peter现在的身体情况。”Tony将半疲软下去的阴茎从男孩的穴口里面退了出来，用手指放大了男孩在战甲里面的睡颜。  
“一切正常，Sir。Parker先生只是有些过度劳累，需要休息上一段时间。”男人挥手打开了面罩，亲吻着里面男孩的紧闭着的眼眶，“辛苦你了，Pete。”  
深陷在Mark战甲之内的男孩被中央电脑操控着缓缓向着浴室里面走着，这让另外一位还未来得及清理的男人有些不满道：“Hey，我可没让你这样做。”  
“Sir，Mr.Parker需要休息。鉴于您方才的精彩表现，我认为这段期间有必要将你们进行一次隔离。”  
Stark下端有些疲软地身体构造却再次抬起了头，“你说什么？我堂堂Tony Stark会是这样不节制的人吗？”  
“Sir.. 检测到您心脏的跳动频率加快了许多，您是在撒谎。”  
“Mute，Friday。还有，将Mark85机甲打开，我要去亲自管理仅属于我的男孩。”

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：清晨一早躺在Stark大厦的床上之时，Peter抬起了惺忪地睡眼就得到了自己年长恋人的一个早安吻。  
> “Pete.. 别以为我不知道，其实那张沙滩照片是被你故意的传播出去的吧？为此目的就是想要炫耀一下，蜘蛛侠有个像我一样各方面条件都很优秀的Boyfriend？”  
> 然而最终的罪魁祸首只是有些害羞的想要往自家恋人的怀里钻


End file.
